


Bookworm

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Moments in Time: A Close Up [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: 22 Prejudice: Bookworm. He was the only one who could pull her from any book at any time.Moment in Time Drabble:“How many times have you read that now?”Sakura didn’t miss a beat “Five, At least. Which makes this my sixth or so.”Itachi shook his head amusedly at his wife. She looked up then and like she always did she glanced down, shut the book and walked towards him. Not far, just skirting the coffee table that was the unfortunate victim of both workaholics’ paperwork when brought home.With a lazy smile, she placed the book on a stack of papers. Itachi knew just by a glance that it was the wrong place. Still, she circled her arms around his neck and propped on tiptoes, she kissed him.As he kissed back there was a crash of papers and a hard thud.Oh well.





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.  
> I’ve never read 'Pride and Prejudice', I just know that it was set during the Regency Period (thank you Faui for the correction) but that’s it. So please bear with me on that note.

Naruto and Sasuke tended to like calling her a bookworm whenever she said something about a book. It wasn’t without due cause though. She didn’t have the IQ Shikamaru did, but she also didn’t have his laziness. She loved reading in her spare time, no matter what it was. It could be anywhere between reference books to science fiction novels. Anything that caught her eye was sure to be in her hand in a matter of time and once it was nothing could pull her away from it.

Nothing and no one, except her husband.

That’s what had initially got her attention about him. Not the fact that he came from a prestigious family or that he was a prodigy, not even that he was incredibly handsome. Nope, just that he could pull her away from her reading material, a feat no one else could truly claim. And he’d done it repeatedly since.

She’d learned since that first meeting to just look at her page number and put the book down because there was no way she’d be able to focus on it while he wanted her attention. Though, it wasn’t just the demanding aura that he exuded either, it was also that there was something about him that drew her attention like nothing else could.

And she’d found that she had the same effect on him, many dates and conversations later.

This fact was probably a good portion of why they were married now.

She had to admit there were times when it was irritating how he could have her full attention any time he so pleased, especially when she really needed to be working on some file she’d brought home. But most of the time it was amusing and warming to know.

She flipped the page of her current book: _Pride and Prejudice_. It was her all-time favorite book and she liked the movie as well. But like most in the media, books were always better than the movies and this case was no different. Honestly, it was a surprise she hadn’t read it more times than she already had, but it did take awhile before she finally got around to finding the time to read it in the first place. She shifted her legs slightly; they were folded neatly against the back of the couch as she rested against the armrest. A blanket was tossed haphazardly around her legs, pulled to her belly with the book leaning against the vertical lap her folded legs had created. She took another contended sip of her morning coffee.

The sun was barely up but she had been up much longer considering she’d taken the night shift and had only gotten home an hour ago. Usually she would have gone right to bed, snuggling in next to the heat of her bedmate. But said bedmate had been away on a week-long business trip and would be returning sometime this morning. She couldn’t wait, couldn’t wait to kiss him and hug him again. It felt like eternity with him gone – even with her busy schedule – and not quite home without him there. It would be nice to hold him again, speak to him face-to-face instead of in the snatched minutes over the phone.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, the very thought of him making her antsy for his return. He’d said after five, it was already six. Shaking her head, she centered her attention back on the parchment paper and dried ink before her, she tended to read this whenever she was waiting up for him. It kept her attention just enough so that she didn’t check the clock every half minute as she was wont to without something to occupy her mind completely enough. And all the papers and documents on the coffee table would never be able to accomplish that. 

As if her thoughts had summoned him – not likely considering didn’t tend to before – the front door opened and Itachi stepped into the entry way. He set down his briefcase on chair that was next to the door and slipped off his shoes next. Finally he took off his over coat and placed it on the rack inside the closet.

And then he looked at her. Years of experience had taught them both that if he didn’t do the other stuff first, it wouldn’t get done in a very neat manner.

His dark eyes warmed at the sight of her as he approached only to stop on the other side of the glass table, the warmth was joined by amusement when he spotted what was in her grasp. “How many times have you read that now?”

She didn’t miss a beat as her eyes never once strayed from said book even if she wasn’t really reading anymore, “Five, At least. Which makes this my sixth or so.”

Itachi shook his head amusedly at his wife. She looked up then. And like she always did, she glanced down before shutting the book. She put her coffee on the table stand behind her and then moved the blanket with the now freed hand, book still firmly in the other. She got up then, feet already heading straight for him. Not far, just skirting the coffee table that was the unfortunate victim of both workaholics’ paperwork when brought home.

With a lazy smile, she placed the book on a stack of papers. Itachi knew just by a glance that it was the wrong place. Still, she circled her arms around his neck and propped on tiptoes, she kissed him.

As he kissed back there was a crash of papers and a hard thud.

This got a laugh out of her, but the sound was quickly swallowed by her male counterpart when he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Oh well.

All that mattered to the both of them was what came next anyway; the mess could be cleaned up afterward.


End file.
